Valve systems suitable for being electrically controlled and actuated are known for a wide variety of applications. These add the many advantages of control electronics and computing to their applications.
One such application, is the control of flow for shower mixers, hand basin mixers, and the like.
A commonly used conventional electrically controllable flow valve includes a conventional faucet valve and an electric motor to actuate the spindle of the faucet valve. The electric motor turns the spindle to axially move the disc of the faucet valve and restrict flow emerging from the disc ring of the faucet valve. Typically, multiple revolutions of the spindle are required to actuate the disk through its working range. Also the spindle is mounted and moved by means of a thread arrangement which introduces friction. Therefore, this type of valve is not well suited to servo control. Also, movement of the disk to close the valve must work against the supply pressure of the fluid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid control valve which overcomes or obviates the disadvantages of existing systems, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is also an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a fluid control valve adapted to servo control the flow of fluid through the valve, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a servo controlled mixing of supplied fluids in given ratios, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an actively controlled shower mixer which employs temperature feedback, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.